cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Series of Creations
The Series of Creations are- as the name suggests- a series of creations created by Doctor Von Reichter and José (with the exception of Tristan 0), all featured from the ''Cybersix'' series. Technos The Technos are creations that resemble ordinary humans, in direct contrast to Fixed Ideas that look more monstrous in appearance. There are several of them throughout the city of Meridiana, and possibly in other parts of the world. Some of the Technos we know of is the Police Chief, Anton Romance, Tony Gago and the News Anchor. And although Sylvester Vidal is a Type in the comic series, he has been changed to be a Techno in the animated series. The comic states these creations were meant to hold positions of power to pave the way for Von Reichter to rule the world. Types The Types also resemble humans, but not quite as much as the Technos. Types supposedly have high intelligence and look somewhat like teenagers, like Sylvester Vidal. Sylvester is a Type in the comics but he has been changed to be a Techno in the animated series. Due to the cancellation of the animated series not a whole lot is known about them. Fixed Ideas The Fixed Ideas are a series of Von Reichter's creations. The Fixed Ideas appear in almost every episode, usually accompanying José. Fixed Ideas are larger than normal humans. They have blonde hair, green skin, and red eyes and eyebrows surrounded by a black shadow, resembling a raccoon. There are also female Fixed Ideas in the series, they have orange/red hair, though the difference between the two 'genders' appears to be entirely cosmetic. And as their name describes, they have a very limited mental range. They can only comprehend simple concepts such as "kill Cybersix" or "light the fire" etc. Female Fixed Ideas purpose seems to be housework (i.e.: cleaning, doing the laundry, making dinner). The males are José's thugs. They are the muscles that help José accomplish what he has to do. They act as his bodyguards, in a way, and they fight Cybersix a lot of the time. In the comics, the Fixed Ideas were created in the Brazilian jungle in 1980 that were used to destroy all the Cybers and later capture Cybersix. The Spanish language comics state the Fixed Ideas were created with the sole purpose to capture the black slave, although this would contradict a scene which depicts a Fixed Idea being present before the man's escape, shown as brutally murdering the children. Cyber Series The Cyber series were a result of genetic engineering by Doctor Von Reichter to reproduce perfect soldiers to be under his control in his bid for world domination. It's highly implied Von Reichter was actually Doctor Josef Mengele who, after the end of World War 2, fled to South America where he set up a secret laboratory in the Brazilian rainforest. In 1968, he obtained the samples necessary for creating the children, using his own DNA and the other being from an unknown person with acrobatic skills and is suggested all the Cybers are clones. Sometime around 1971 of August, all the children are born but nine years later in 1980, a flaw was discovered in their genes that made them rebellious, and so, an approximate 5000 Cybers were destroyed. Cybersix was the one true survivor with her brother, Cyber 29, having already died and whose brain was implanted into the body of a panther and renamed Data 7. In French Volume 11, Cyber 5, Cyber 7 and Cyber 23 can be seen as being named. Data Series Not much is known of the Data series other than Von Reichter likely created at least seven around the same time as the Cyber series. The seventh Data, known as Data 7, was the result of the premature and unintended death of Cyber 29 and to whom Von Reichter would save his brain to put into the body of a panther. Chrysalide Only one Chrysalide series is known who first appears in French Volume 3, whose abilities and purpose is to sleep with men which kills them. Chrysalide 1 attempts to seduce Lucas Amato and goes as far as Lucas's apartment but fails after Cybersix catches the two together and runs away. Lucas then rejects Chrysalide 1's offer of sleeping together and angrily throws her out. Stunned at being rejected, she goes into a somewhat catatonic state and accidentally poisons Jose when they sleep together. Angel There is only one of the Angel series, Angel 1 being a clone of the character Michelle that first appears in French Volume 4. It's unknown what happened to Michelle but it's possible she may have died while under captive. In the end, Angel 1 kills and is killed simultaneously by Gabriel. Tristan Being one of the Tristan series, Tristan 0/1 was a human who once saw Cybersix and fell in love and was later killed. His brain was put into a robot where he managed to retain his free will. He appears in French Volume 4 and is a creation of Werner Schneider, a rival to Von Reichter. Trivia Gallery Technos Techno 01.png Techno 02.png TechnoFindsSustenance.png TechnoTalkstoReichter.png Types Type_sylvester1.png|Sylvester's first appearance. Type_sylvester2.png Type_sylvester3.png Type_sylvester5.png Type_sylvester6.png|Strangling Cybersix. Type_sylvester7.png|Lucas knocking him out. Type_sylvester8.png|Cybersix before she decides to spare his life. Type_sylvester9.png Type_sylvester10.png|Sylvester falling to his death. type1.png|An unnamed Type from Volume 12. type2.png type3.png type4.png type5.png type6.png|Cybersix kills the Type. Fixed Ideas Fixed 01.png Fixed 02.png Production Art 12.png Production Art 13.png Cyb-helmut7.png Cyb-helmut6.png Cyb-rey6.png PrinterandEngraverHeldHostage.png OlderManKidnapped.png MenacingFixedIdea.png FixedIdeaRunningAway.png Fixedidea.png Cyber Series Kids.png Cyber 01.png Cyber 02.png Cyber 03.png Cyber 04.png Cyber23 a.png|Cyber6 and Cyber23 in a what-if scenario. Cyber23 b.png Cyber 5 and 7 b.png Data Series Data7 01.png Data7 02.png Data7 03.png Production Art 19.png Cybersix numero4 00.jpg Data7 reunited2.png Data7 killer.png Data7 defects2.png Data7 data.png Data7 defects1.png Data7 crying.png Data7 cage3.png Data7 cage2.png Data7 2.png Data7 1.png Other Terra 01.png|Terra. Production Art 18.png Ammonite.png|Ammonite. Bird.png|Bird. Goblin 02.png|Goblin. Goblin 03.png Production Art 20.png Elaine 02.png|Elaine. Elaine 04.png Elaine 05.png Grizelda 01.png|Griselda. Grizelda 02.png Eye.png|The Eye. Island.png|The Island of Doom. Production Art 8.png|Unknown creature. Cybersixn7-the hero and the victim.jpg|Tristan 0. Angel1pic.png|Angel 1. unknown monster.gif|Unknown monster from TMS Sample. Category:Characters Category:Dr. Von Reichter's Creations Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Series Category:Animated Series